Big Brother Catgut
Big Brother Catgut is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise As Catgut is getting used to his Pound Purry status, he tries to make peace with his little sister, Ming. Plot Part 1 (Catgut is sitting by himself, meditating) Catgut: (Thinking) Long ago, I was on top of the world. I had a lot of fun teasing the Pound Puppies and making their lives miserable. Yeah. Those were the days. Of course, that all changed when Katrina disowned me. So now, my worst enemies are... (shudders) My friends. and that I'm a Pound Purry. Of course, if it weren't for that Igor kid, I'd still be miserable if I left the pound. Well, who knows what lies in that little knuckle-hound's brain? (Ming enters, not noticing her brother as she takes a book off the shelf. Catgut notices Ming) Catgut: (Thinking) My little sister is still angry at me. But I wonder why? Heh. I assumed that she was jealous of me when I was the favorite kitten. (Ming sees Catgut and glares at him. Catgut goes back to meditating) Catgut: (Thinking) Then again, maybe not. (Ming exits) Catgut: (Thinking) If I only I could make things right with Ming, somehow... (Igor enters. Catgut notices Igor) Catgut: Huh? Igor. (Igor notices Catgut) Catgut: Can you keep a secret? Igor: Okay, Kefka. What is it? (Catgut goes to Igor and whispers in his ear) Catgut: I'm want to make peace with Ming, but I don't know how. Igor: Well, Kefka, I think a simple "I'm sorry" would help. an apology can be a powerful thing. Catgut: Are you sure it will work, Igor? Igor: Of course I'm sure. (Ming returns) Ming: I forgot my reading glasses. Catgut: Ming? (Ming glares at Catgut) Ming: Oh. Hello, Tao. (Catgut gets an uneasy look on his face) Catgut: I uh.... I just wanted to say.... uh.... that uh.... I'm... Ming: That you're what? Catgut: That whatever grudge you've hold against me, that was the past. Ming: After what happened to our parents and Lee? Buzz off. (Ming storms off) Igor: Hmm.. She's not in a forgiving mood. Well, at least you're trying, Kefka. I suppose it will take some time. Catgut: Maybe that wasn't the right way for me to apologize. Ever since the disappearance of mom, dad, and Lee, she thought it was my fault I never did anything to help find them. I didn't know they were gone. Igor: Maybe you should tell that to Mint... if she's in a forgiving mood. (Transition to Ming and Nose Marie) Ming: And then he had the audacity to tell me to forget about what happened to mother, father, and my little brother, Lee! Nose-Marie: Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Catgut been through a lot, disowned by that heartless Katrina. Not even a cat like Catgut deserves that kind of punishment. (Ming gets a sad look on her face) Ming: So, he must know how I feel. But I feel uneasy. My heart says I should forgive Tao, but my mind says I shouldn't. What should I do, Nose Marie? Nose Marie: Hmm... did Catgut try to apologize to you? Ming: Well... Nose Marie: I think you should talk to Catgut again and see if he apologizes this time. Ming: I guess so. I will have a talk with Tao, but I'm going to hate myself for this. (Ming walks off as She sees Catgut with Igor.) Igor: Look, Whatever happened, happened. We can't change the past, but we can change the future. I mean, your duty as her older brother is to make sure nothing bad happens to her, like a guardian angel. I'm sure she'll understand, Kefka. Ming: (to Igor) Now, don't you act like You understand! (Igor and Catgut become startled and see Ming) You can't even comprehend My hardships to find my own family! Igor: Miyu, please. If you'll let me explain-- Ming: now, see here just because You have a heart of a cat, doesn't mean-- Miyu? ...Doesn't mean You'll expect Me to apologize to Tao! Catgut: I'll take it from here, Igor. (Catgut walks up to Ming) Ming: Stay away from me! Catgut: But sis, if you just let me explain... Ming: (Yelling) I said stay away! (Ming furiously tosses a vase at Catgut. Catgut tries to dodge out of the way as Igor grabs the vase safely. Ming rushes off, brushing away her tears. Catgut and Igor looked at the vase and at each other. Catgut sadly lowers his head and Igor places down the vase and pats his shoulder) Part 2 (In Cooler's Doghouse...) Igor: And so, the way Miyu treated Kefka, It was like she became the old Kefka. Cooler: Miyu? Catgut: He meant Ming. Even if I tried to apologize to her, she threw a vase at me. Cooler: Oh my. Catgut: I guess she wasn't in a forgiving mood after all. Didn't seem fair. Cooler: agreed. Igor: In any case, Kefka, what made Your little sister hold a grudge on You in the first place? Cooler: Little Sister? Catgut has a Little Sister? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's